


Together we will rebuild ourselves

by Hitsalot991



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsalot991/pseuds/Hitsalot991
Summary: Suki after having a fight with Sokka over still not being married goes to visit Aang at the Eastern Air Temple. Things develop from there
Relationships: Aang/Suki (Avatar), Mentioned Katara/Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Together we will rebuild ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy if you have any thoughts about the story let me know! I have had this first chapter written for a while but never had the confidence to post it. This is for my favorite rare ship. Also this may be the only chapter posted that completely depends on what you guys think. if you want me to stay at one chapter ill rewrite it with a suitable ending if you want more ill keep working on it.

The story has been told many times throughout the ages, the heros save the world and live happily ever after. Quite average really, but sadly for team Avatar this is not how it would go. Time was a cruel mistress unstoppable in her constant march forward and it would prove the same for team avatar. After the war was over the group had to fight to keep in contact with the huge amount of responsibilities pushed onto each, Zuko had to rule the Fire Nation and help it recover, Sokka was tasked to be chief of the southern water tribe, Katara was there as well to help rebuild her fallen tribe, Suki went home to Kyoshi to lead the Kyoshi Warriors, Toph was made ruler of Bassingsai after the death of King Bumi, and Aang dedicated himself to helping maintain the peace of the nations and to repairing the southern air temple. The gaang at first made sure to all meet up at least once a year but in the third year after the war Katara and Aang had a messy break up, from that point neither showed up fearful of seeing the other. Our story however will start ten years after the war, Suki and Sokka are still not married due to PTSD from the war the fear of losing the other holding them back(at least that’s what Suki tells herself.), Aang has finished his Temple and is spending his days there relaxing, the others are still in their positions from the third year.

It was an average morning for Aang, get out of bed, clean up, eat, then train the rest of the day. Today however was different, as he was getting ready to train a messenger falcon landed on his shoulder with a letter addressed to him. “Dear Aang it’s me Suki, as you know me and Sokka are still not married and the stress has started to get to us, as of now we have decided to take a break and i was wondering if I could come stay with you at the Temple for a while, Sincerely Suki.” Aang, while sad that they had broken up, was ecstatic for the chance to have company for once. He immediately sent a letter telling her he would send Appa to get her the next day and set off to prepare a room for his impending guest.

Suki sat in the kitchen of her house hoping to receive a response from Aang soon, it had already been a few hours so she should get one soon. It wasn't long until she heard the familiar call of her messenger falcon, putting her arm out so it could land and she received the letter from its capsule. Reading the letter she immediately started to pack, once she finished she baked some fruit tarts since she knew Aang loved them, she would give them to him as a thank you when she arrived. The next day Suki awoke early and proceeded to shower and brush her teeth, she ate breakfast and packed her hygiene products. It was about noon when she heard the familiar groan of Appa as he landed in her backyard, she raced outside and loaded her baggage onto the beast, “Thanks for coming boy you're the best.” she said while rubbing his head.Letting out one more groan he launched up into the air to head to the temple. 

Aang set about making lunch while he waited for Suki to arrive, he was just finishing the tea to go with it when he heard the groan of Appa as he landed, running outside Aang greeted Suki with a huge hug the second she got off of Appa. “Whoa good to see you too Aang.” Suki said, hugging the now grown up Aang, “Haha sorry I’m just so happy to see you it’s been a long time since ive seen the rest of the group.” Suki slightly frowned at that but didn’t say anything “So you hungry?” Aang asked, leading her to her room in the temple “Yeah I didn’t eat lunch before I left.” Suki stated her stomach growling in conformation. “Great, I made a great lunch to welcome you!” He said before he stopped walking in front of one of the rooms, the temple had changed a lot since Suki last saw it, it was no longer old and dusty but looked brand new and all the art work had been restored, Suki glanced into her room, it was a relatively simple room with only a bed and a desk. “Sorry it’s so simple I didn't have much time to work with.” He said rubbing the back of his neck “It’s fine I don’t need anything more.” She said smiling, laying her things in the room she then followed him into a small dining room where there was an assortment of foods laid out on the table with a teapot as well. Sitting at the table Aang fixed him and Suki a plate then poured them some tea. “So while we eat do you want to talk about what happened?”


End file.
